


Filia Getting Fit

by IndieCent



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Public Nudity, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Left without enough money for workout clothes, Filia has to resort to the only option she can afford! Getting in shape is important! Getting help from others is important, too!





	Filia Getting Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Skullgirls, but the girls are cute and they've got some damn nice bodies! Writing this was a bit of a challenge in a great way, so I hope y'all enjoy it! If you'd like to keep up with my writing, check out my page here and on twitter with @IndieCentWriter! Have a nice day!

_ Deep breath, deep breath! _

The rise and fall of Filia’s chest showed her attempts to calm herself as she rested her hand on a simple wooden door. She already spent several seconds with her eyes closed in front of it as she calmed herself. Nerves sat heavy in her stomach, but she finally tamed them enough to start pushing it open and-

“Have you thought this through? I don’t think you’re realizing-!”

And with just a few words, most of those nerves flew away as a spike of anger filled the teen.

“ _ No!”  _ She stomped her foot, looking up at the being on her head. “It’s your fault we don’t have money to buy me workout clothes, so you don’t get to talk! As long as I’m here,  _ be quiet!”  _

Her piece said, Filia pushed that door wide open and stomped out, a simple pair of sneakers tapping on the floor. Stepping out from a women’s locker room, she walked straight into the main facility of the gym she finally signed up for. She needed to work off all those heavy meals Samson had her eat, and she refused to let him stop her! She already gained so much weight on her hips and butt with no effort to stop it! Filia needed to lose that weight and she needed to do it  _ as soon as possible!! _

Cold, circulated air brushed against her skin as she made her way toward the treadmills, her first destination. Filia shivered at the touch, every second of it reminding her of why she felt so embarrassed walking out of the locker room. Looking down, she saw nothing but bare skin all the way from her neck to her shoes.

Nothing but shoes and a pair of wrist-bands covered Filia’s form, leaving her naked by any measure.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked up and around, trying to see if anyone noticed. It took just seconds to see half a dozen gym-goers that stared at her with wide eyes, clearly shocked by the sight. Embarrassment rushed through her as she stepped more quickly to the treadmill, set on working away her the fat they were staring at!

On those quick steps, the difference between Filia’s perception of her onlookers’ shock and reality became far more striking. Every hastened step Filia took caused her body to shake a certain set of assets. Those assets, thought by the teen to be nothing but signs of an overweight body, were the stuff of dreams for nearly everyone that started taking notice of the girl.

While Filia dismissed her nudity as a necessity and her weight as unfortunate, everyone else saw the true results of her circumstances. The cute, reasonably healthy teen walked hurriedly through the public gym not only with a plump pair of breasts on display but a fat,  _ unbelievably perfect  _ ass _.  _ Those steps forced that soft flesh to shake with every footfall, jiggling the plush texture and spiking the arousal of each and every viewer.

Filia’s ass and body looked to be a tool of ultimate seduction as she walked absolutely naked through the gym, yet she had no clue in the slightest. She stepped onto the treadmill with nothing but relief. She might finally be able to shed that heavy weight constantly shaking as she walked, the place that she felt attracted too much attention for being so plump.

Little did she know, not a simple speck of negative attention ever aimed for that shapely perfection, even among those often more prudish than most.

By the time Filia started her run, a sizeable group of gym patrons migrated nearer her center of operation. Taking up seats on different, further treadmills as well as various weight equipment, at least a dozen men and multiple women each pretended to do something else as they watched with rapt attention the girl that would boldly stroll nude into the gym.

Several minutes passed without Filia taking much notice of anyone else. Her peripherals caught others a few times, leading to the blush still staining her cheeks as the thought them to be looking with disapproval at all the weight she gained. Each instance only caused her to reach forward and increase the speed, hoping to work it off faster.

Little did she know, those small increases in speed served as improvement after improvement to the viewing experience of those around her. The faster Filia ran, the more her unrestrained chest bounced and jiggled with perky nipples standing stiffly in the cold air. Her thick ass shook, again and again, playing with the minds of those watching and begging them all for a touch. Not a single viewer wanted anything else but to shove their face or another anatomy between those fat cheeks to feel them directly, a fantasy they each hoped would come true if this girl started her day with a naked workout.

As her breathing became more labored and her distance ticked further upward, Filia gained a sheen to her naked form. A visible layer of sweat started to build on her body, decorating her skin with glistening moisture that highlighted her features even further. 

Trails of sweat ran over Filia’s perky chest as she attempted to wipe some from her brow, ignoring the rest. Even more ran down her back and over her plush rear, adding to wonderful sight below. Her ass started to appear as though someone rubbed it with oil by the time she started slowing down, filling everyone’s minds with a desire to massage that flesh with their own hands. They could only imagine, especially when the girl continued to pretend as though nothing was happening.

Finishing her cooldown, Filia turned to step off the treadmill and froze. At least two dozen guests looked to be staring at her even as they tried to do other exercises, filling her with self-consciousness. Her face turned a bright red as she thought about everything they must be thinking, every word of it about how she needed to lose a lot more weight than she was managing. Filia let out a small whine as she arrived at her next station, hoping desperately that her idea to come to the gym at all would work. 

Staring at a set of dumbbells, Filia nodded while Samson helpfully wiped away more sweat from her face. It allowed her to focus on the task at hand while she picked up the weight, planning out what she would do. 

Although Filia hardly noticed in her efforts to get away and lose weight, her crowd only grew as they migrated just the same. None could be patient as they watched her ready herself, expecting just as arousing of a show as before.

Stretching her arms out to the side with dumbbells in hand, the teen unknowingly opened her chest wide for a clearer view in front of her than she ever gave until that point. One man almost dropped a weight on his foot when her semi-spread legs allowed a view of her delicate, pink pussy, a sight few of the onlookers managed to see until then. 

With her feet shoulder-width apart, Filia took a deep breath, puffing out her chest and readying herself. She let it out steadily as she lowered herself by the need, performing a textbook squat. 

To everyone watching Filia from behind, nothing could make their day greater. The teen’s perfect butt stuck straight out toward them more and more with every inch she lowered herself, giving them a better and better view. Her plump cheeks spread as her knees and hips bent, granting a view of everything between Filia’s legs.

A small hole appeared as tight as could be while Filia held her body tense, attempting to hold her pose as steadily as possible. The soaked lips below shined with a layer of sweat that appeared identical to the arousal her spectators imagined, assuredly thinking of her as the truest form of exhibitionist slut. Cocks grew harder than steel as the men imagined railing into that hole with reckless abandon, making the cute slut in front of them scream their names. The women soaked themselves as they played with Filia in their heads, eating the girl out and teaching her how to do the same in return. 

The endless thoughts of fucking the girl before them only paused as she let out something akin to a moan, instantly snapping them all out of their thoughts. 

When Filia brought herself back into a standing position, everyone nearby waited with bated breath for her to lower once more. Her body had a hypnotizing quality to it as they watched up and down over and over, listening to every grunt and moan as the sweat on her form multiplied for every ounce of effort. 

With her last rep, Filia let out a long, deeply-felt breath as she lowered herself as much as possible. The sweat-soaked lips of her pussy and plump ass nearly touched the floor. 

Rising back up, she let her weights drop to the mat as she gasped for air, bending over while trying to catch her breath. Her legs shook from exertion and her arms burned, a sensation as satisfying as it was painful. Already she felt exhausted, putting effort forward that she didn’t expect to manage. Pride bubbled in Filia’s chest as she placed the dumbbells back on the rack, thinking of what she needed to do next. 

Thanks to the efforts of her last choices, some basic stretches and yoga sounded fantastic to cap off her first day at the gym. She only needed to find a spot, one that would hopefully be away from anyone else. Filia hated the idea that someone else would have to watch her chubby form stretch about in a dozen ways.

Despite those nerves, it turned out that she had no other choice but to take a spot just next to someone else. After making just a quick stop at a water fountain near the right area, Filia looked with a gasp to find that other gym-goers occupied nearly every mat. The few available slots were all right next to someone else, much closer than she wanted to make anyone else deal with.

Unbeknownst to Filia, all her spectators did their best to leave her no choice but to work next to them. None wanted anything less than a front-row seat as she contorted her body, giving close views of every nook and cranny she possessed.

Filia found the next-best option while whining to herself. One man, fairly fit and looking as though he came to the gym quite often, stretched calmly on one mat while listening to music. His eyes remained closed while he worked his muscles, appearing calm and collected while a spot close, but not  _ too  _ close sat open next to him. 

Taking it as a golden opportunity to sneak into that spot, she made her way open and readied herself from those stretches. Waving her hand in front of his face for just a moment, Filia made sure that at least for a little while, he wouldn’t be forced to see her next to him. Calmed enough by that knowledge, she smiled slightly to herself and began stretching, working her way toward the poses she had in mind.

When the man finished one motion and idly opened his eyes, taking a slight look to his side gave him the shock of a lifetime. Rather than the empty space he recalled, the spot next to him held a girl stretching her arms into the air as her legs spread out to either side. 

The bold, unyielding nudity of this girl struck his mouth dry as he stared directly at her ass and the wet lips he saw just below, a better sight than any he could recall. Bright lights shined on smooth, sweat-soaked flesh. The body before him kept itself taut as the girl held her pose, emphasizing most the part of her body with the most squish.

Breathing calmly, Filia had no clue that the man behind her locked onto her butt with lustful, awestruck eyes. The folds of her pussy were unknowingly parted for his viewing, all while she simply focused on how wonderful it felt to stretch her tired muscles. 

She finished the pose with a sigh, picturing the next in her head and moving automatically into position. Filia allowed her own eyes to close as she relaxed, enjoying the cool air against her sweaty body. Embarrassment about her weight or no, she imagined she could get quite used to working out like so if she still found herself unable to get new clothes. 

For the next several minutes, Filia continued through pose after pose. Spreading her ass and sticking out her perky breasts, the teen provided a show well worth watching without a single clue. Starting one final position, Filia spread her legs and bent her torso all the way down to place her elbows on the floor. She concerned herself with thoughts on what she would due during her next excursion while her legs burned so wonderfully. If she kept coming to the gym enough, she would be able to work off enough weight that she would feel fine walking around naked! 

That was Filia’s hope, at least. For the time, she primarily felt glad that despite everything, the man behind her seemed to be ignoring her completely as she had yet to hear a word from him. In her mind, that meant her body wasn’t too much of an eyesore that it would keep him from taking care of his own business.

Despite that desire of hers that he would ignore her body completely, the opposite could not be truer at that moment. Thanks to Filia’s positioning, her ass remained directly pointed at his face during her stretch and her specific position spread her cheeks wide open to show every inch of her often-private region. 

The two tight holes before his eyes looked more inviting than ever while Filia’s clit just begged to be teased, giving him endless thoughts of tackling her to the ground right then.

With the final tick of her internal clock, Filia pushed herself up to finish her workout. She stood with a smile, happy to surpass her expectations and to feel great while doing it! Unfortunately, she overestimated her exhaustion as her shift in position turned the world upside down with no warning at all. 

Without a second to catch herself, Filia lost her balance and fell straight backward...directly toward her mat neighbor’s face.

After spending the past several minutes staring straight at the naked teen’s ass, the positively enraptured man had no chance to react. That delicious rear suddenly came straight for him, aiming directly for his face.

While Filia cried out and the man gasped in shock, everyone around them watched in surprise and no small amount of jealousy as her body planted itself firmly on top of his face. The thickness of her ass almost swallowed him as it wrapped around his features, preventing him from taking a breath. 

Filia’s head spun with vertigo from her rise and sudden fall. Those shifts in position threw her off so thoroughly that she barely recognized the sensation pressing against her back door. The lips and chin planted firmly against her pussy were less than an afterthought compared to her lack of balance. It only changes as a pair of hands landed on her fat cheeks, squeezing tightly and sinking hungry fingers into the thick meat.

Overwhelmed by desire as he recognized what a glorious position he had, the man barely even tried to resist those desires before he latched his hands onto Filia’s ass. Despite the teen’s sudden, panicked thoughts that he was grabbing her to move her away and save himself from her plush self, the man had no intention of doing anything but trying to keep her right where she was.

Unfortunately for those intense desires, Filia’s legs quickly proved to be stronger than his fingers as she leaped up. 

“I’m so sorry!” Filia apologized quickly and reached out for his hand to help him up. “I got dizzy and I didn’t mean to do that! I’m sorry!”

While her gut churned with humiliation, the man took her hand and stood up with a bright smile on his face. She continued to apologize for a few minutes more as he blatantly ogled her chest, an action unnoticed by Filia. 

By the time she finished making sure her accidental victim wouldn’t be scarred by the incident, Filia felt ready to leave. She gave a bow in an awkward attempt to make sure he knew she was sorry, accidentally giving everyone one last flash in the same motion. 

Whisking away to the showers, Filia cleaned away her built-up sweat thought about her day. Pride built in her chest at a successful excursion, though her cheeks still burned with embarrassment from all the eyes staring at her chubbiness. 

Filia still had no clue what everyone truly thought about her as she dried off and dressed, taking her belongings and making her way to the exit. Several people waved at her and smiled while she made the short trip to the front, convincing her that some of those people might not have minded seeing her, as unlikely as she imagined that to be. 

When Filia finally stood at the entryway to the gym, her shoulders slumped. Heavy rain poured from the sky, soaking everything in a world turned gray. After everything she did to prevent her clothes from being ruined by a workout’s worth of sweat, they would still be destroyed by such a torrential downpour. She scrambled desperately for a solution, smiling only when she found the perfect one.

Much like all those grateful people in the gym, quite a few citizens on the street smiled as a beautiful, well-shaped girl ran by in the rain without a stitch of clothing on. Her small duffel bag of clothes hung from her shoulder as she moved past one or another, thinking only of the milkshake she planned on having next.


End file.
